Small Problems
by Caelice
Summary: Lance and Kitty hit a bump in their relationship and realize for the first time that they don’t know how to deal with relationship problems, so they turn to their friends for help, and make the problem even worse.


Okay, this is a little different to the formats and styles I usually use. This is more of a 'letter' view and also 'internet chat' view and things like that. So there won't be people's thoughts, but instead it will be a lot of casual, fun writing and chat between Kitty, Lance and their friends. I just wanted to experiment with this type of writing and I felt that Kitty and Lance would be perfect for the part.

Don't worry, it'll be just as entertaining as a narrative, I promise. It just means that it'll be more casual with more teenage talk

Just to explain, there is 'chatting', 'texting', letters and notes in class. Hopefully you can identify them so I don't have to explain in detail.

Enjoy!

Small Problems

**PrettyKitty15: **A bump. That's all it is. A little bump in our relationship. It's nothing, right? Right? RIGHT???

**Rogue-a-licious: **Well, if it's just a small bump, why were you crying your eyes out? I saw you this morning. Your bed was covered in tissues and your eyes were all red. It kind of looked like how Mrs. Crast descried her honeymoon bed, except it was covered with roses instead of used tissue. You should be grateful you weren't there. All she talked about was that goddamned honeymoon. I felt like puking. And why are you online, anyway? You told the Professor you were sick! That's lying.

**PrettyKitty15: **I am sick. I'm love-sick and brokenhearted.

**Rogue-a-licious: **…that's not sick. That's just depression. It's all in your head.

**_JeantheQueen has entered the conversation_**

**PrettyKitty15: **I think it's over between Lance and me anyway. I'm not sure I can trust him anymore.

**JeantheQueen: **WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU AND LANCE ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER! Excluding me and Scott of course. : D

**Rogue-a-licious: **…

**PrettyKitty15: **…

**JeantheQueen: **Just kidding, of course. So what's all this about heartbreak and you and Lance being over?

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, Lance and I have been going out for three months, right? Not as long as you and Scott, but long enough for it to be serious between us.

**JeantheQueen: **And?

**PrettyKitty15: **Lance takes nothing seriously. Every time we're around his friends he ignores me and whenever all these stupid sluts are around he's always flirting with them, dancing with them and practically snogging their faces off. It's always the dumb bimbos with bitchy attitudes and short, short skirts.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Stupid sluts and dumb bimbos with bitchy attitudes should _die_! _Die_!

**JeantheQueen: **I agree. Frannie Harper was practically in Scott and Kurt's lap yesterday at the V dance. It was gross. And Melanie Maddick was totally hitting on Evan. He looked so stunned that she would even give him the time of day. She _is _the most popular girl in school practically, except for Mallory Jenks. She was practically sticking to him like superglue, or like some sort of sex magnet. I expect this of her, but Evan? He was acting like a complete loser.

**Rogue-a-licious: **I saw. Kurt was totally lapping it up, but Scott looked like he didn't want her to be there.

**JeantheQueen: **Thank you.

**Rogue-a-licious: **You're welcome.

**PrettyKitty15: **Sorry to interrupt you conversation but can we _please _get back to my problem?

**JeantheQueen: **Right. Sorry. Go on. What happened?

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, he was flirting with Hilary Dallas – at the V dance - and her with him, and then suddenly, like, right in front of me, they start MAKING OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE FREAKING SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**JeantheQueen:** OMG HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU?? I'LL BASH HIS STUPID FACE IN!!!!

**PrettyKitty15: **I KNOW!! I was like, so pissed that I just completely stormed out of there. And then I was like, totally screaming at him afterwards and he was all 'you're overreacting Kitty, it was just a kiss, it meant nothing' so I was just like, 'it was more than just a kiss'. Hello! I was there! I SAW him! He soooooooo stuck his hand up her shirt. Then I smashed up Duncan's car. And so I got a ride from Scott back home and when I woke up I totally had the flu and my face was all puffed up.

**Rogue-a-licious: **That was just because you were crying the whole of last night. Why did you smash up Duncan's car?

**PrettyKitty15: **Because he's a dick.

**JeantheQueen: **I second that. I'll talk to you later Kitty. Mr. Dunst is getting annoyed because I was supposed to log off like, seven minutes ago.

_**JeantheQueen has left the conversation**_

**Rogue-a-licious: **I have to go as well, but you should at least talk to Lance. Maybe he's really sorry for what he did. And he was probably drunk. I think Duncan was selling vodka outside the gym, so Lance and his buddies probably stopped by and got drunk as heck.

**PrettyKitty15: **That's not very reassuring. What am I even _doing _with a guy like that?

**Rogue-a-licious: **He loves you.

**PrettyKitty15: **Whatever.

_**PrettyKitty15 has left the conversation**_

_-_

_Three days later. _

-

_**MaximofftheGod has entered the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **What are you doing online? I didn't know you had a computer.

**MaximofftheGod: **I stole one from Daniels. Why haven't you been talking to Lance?

**PrettyKitty15: **First of all, Evan is going to like, kill you. And second of all, that's none of your business.

**MaximofftheGod: **He won't kill me if you don't tell him. _Hint, hint_.

**PrettyKitty15: **Fine, but only if you tell me what I need to know.

**MaximofftheGod: **About Lance?

**PrettyKitty15: **…obviously. So how's he been?

**MaximofftheGod: **I though it was none of my business.

**PrettyKitty15: **I'll give you twenty dollars.

**MaximofftheGod: **Lance has been miserable. He's been constantly moping over you and the fact that you don't talk to him anymore just because he kissed another girl. He keeps telling me that he's crazy about you, maybe even in love with you and that he feels like his heart is being ripped right out of his chest every time he thinks about all those hurtful things you said to him. He said that Hilary means absolutely nothing to him and he only made out with her because he was completely pissed and because he saw you dancing with that loser Wagner so he got completely jealous and started making out with her. And now all he cares about is making it up to you but you won't let him and because of that I think you're being a little bit high maintenance and selfish. He's head over heels in love with you and you go into a hissy fit over a drunken mistake.

**PrettyKitty15: **Good enough. I'll pay you tomorrow.

**MaximofftheGod: **PRYDE!! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO WHAT I JUST SAID?

**PrettyKitty15: **Of course I was. And I'll pay you tomorrow.

**MaximofftheGod: **Look Pryde, I don't give a damn about you and Lance's little love life, but Lance being miserable is making the rest of us miserable. He's no longer Lance, he's just some stupid empty shell who cares about nothing except a little valley girl who keeps stringing him along and then pushing him away. So I'm going to just stop thinking about myself for once and tell you to please-just-talk-to-Lance!

**PrettyKitty15: **…fine. Gosh, I can't believe you stepped down from your little throne to actually convince me to talk to Lance.

**MaximofftheGod: **I know. I feel like a vigilante, out to save the world from selfishness and stupidity. I'll need a name. How about, Speed Demon? Or Mr. Selfless? Or maybe, Dr. Do-Good? Or, _The _Pietro. I always wanted to have a 'the' in front of my name. The Pietro.

**PrettyKitty15: **Where is Lance? I'll go talk to him.

**MaximofftheGod: **The Pietro does not know. The Pietro does not lower himself to searching around for insignificant mortals such as Lancey the Pansy.

**PrettyKitty15: **Twenty more dollars.

**MaximofftheGod: **At the Garage near school. He works there. Send him a text. You know his no. right?

**PrettyKitty15: **Yeah. The number to his _stolen _cell phone. Great.

**MaximofftheGod: **He can't talk to you during working hours. He'll get fired. You should text him. Or send him an email. He sometimes sneaks into his boss' office to check his email. Ever since I stole this computer he's been spending all his time on the internet, checking out hot chicks and stuff.

**PrettyKitty15: **What?

**MaximofftheGod: **Whoops. Scratch that last bit. He surfs the internet to go into chat rooms where he can brag on and on and on about his girlfriend. That sounds much better.

**PrettyKitty15: **Oh for God's sake. I'll just send him a text.

_**Rogue-a-licious has entered the conversation**_

**Rogue-a-licious: **Kitty, why are you talking to Pietro?

**MaximofftheGod: **Everybody wants to talk to The Pietro. Roguey baby, long time no chat. Tell me, do you still have that lacy dress with the straps that crisscross your back?

**Rogue-a-licious: **How do you know about that?

**MaximofftheGod: **Lance and I raided your drawer last week and wore all your clothes while you were out. I still remember when you screamed at Daniels and Wagner for stretching out your tube top. We watched from the roof. Loved the right hook you delivered to Daniels.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Pietro, you are sooooooooo dead!

**MaximofftheGod: **You'll never catch The Pietro. Well, see you babes. By the way Kitty, nice fishnet stockings. They go really well with that mini red skirt you hide in the back of your drawer. : D

**PrettyKitty15: **MAXIMOFF YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!! I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU LITTLE PERV!!!

_**MaximofftheGod has left the conversation**_

**Rogue-a-licious: **So are you going to talk to Lance?

**PrettyKitty15: **I'll send him an e-mail maybe, or just a text. I've got to go. Mrs. Crast is getting peeved because I spent most of the lesson chatting to that loser Maximoff.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Why the heck did you offer him forty dollars?

**PrettyKitty15: **I needed the information.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Kitty, you _do_ know that when you promise Pietro something he'll never ever stop pestering you until you deliver…

**PrettyKitty15: **Yeah, I'm pretty aware of that fact. So?

**Rogue-a-licious: **Do you actually _have _forty dollars?

**PrettyKitty15: **…$$#$!$$$!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **Point proven. Bye Kitty. Good luck talking to Lance.

_**Rogue-a-licious has left the conversation**_

_-_

**PK15 to IROCK: **Hey Lance. Need to talk. Park. 3:00. I'll sneak out.

**IROCK to PK15: **_I'm sorry, this number is no longer in use. _

**PK15 to IROCK: **#$#$#$$!!!!!!!!

**IROCK to PK15: **_I'm sorry, this number is no longer in use_

**PK15 to MTHEGOD: **What's Lance's cell no.?

**MTHEGOD to PK15: **Twenty dollars or no information.

**PK15 to MTHEGOD: **#$!#$!#$!#$!!!!!!

**MTHEGOD to PK15: **Tee hee, muahahaha.

**PK15 to MTHEGOD: **Go die.

-

Hey Lance,

I need to talk to you badly. I tried texting you but I got the wrong number and Pietro wouldn't tell me what it was unless I gave him twenty dollars so I told him to stick it up his ass. And since you're at work and you can't chat I decided to send you a letter. My computer broke down so I can't send you an email. I asked Rogue to drop it off since I'm not allowed to go outside for two weeks after the Professor found out yesterday from Mr. and Mrs. Matthews that I smashed up Duncan's car.

I guess I could tell you all this face to face but I don't think I can wait two weeks and I'm not allowed to use the phone. Also the fact that you guys are expelled from school doesn't help since I could have talked to you in school. But I guess the only way to say this is using a letter. And I guess it's easier since I resolved not to talk to you.

I don't really know how to say this, but I guess I'll have to try.

I'm sorry I haven't talked to you-

You're a real jerk-

Hilary is a bitch and I can't believe you could do this to me. I saw you at the dance, making out with that whore Hilary and I can't believe you had the nerve to do that _while _I was there! In front of everybody! I thought you cared about me and instead you get completely drunk and start making out with some slut while I was there. I mean, through our whole relationship you still don't realize that Kurt is JUST A FRIEND. When I danced with him it was only as friends. I can't believe you still don't trust me.

And that's why I'm mad at you.

_Really _mad at you.

And that doesn't justify you kissing her anyway. If you felt jealous then you should have just talked to me. I would have understood that it made you uncomfortable and we could have talked it over and none of this would have happened.

I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I keep thinking that maybe I overreacted and shouldn't have said all those things. I'll take back all the mean things I said, but I still think that you shouldn't have kissed her. It hurt me, a lot, and I don't think that I deserve to be hurt like this. Maybe you think that I've been stringing you along all this time, but if I did I never meant to do that.

I talked to Rogue and Jean and even Pietro and they all think I should talk to you, so please send me a letter or something in answer to this one. I've really missed you. Try to go online or send me an email please. I need to talk to you, and I can't wait for two whole weeks before doing that.

I guess that's pretty much all I wanted to say.

Sincerely yours-

Screw you-

Love-

Yours truly,

Kitty

p.s. If you want to send me a letter, send it to me in the next two weeks because after that all of us are going on a Ski trip to Switzerland. The Professor is letting us go with Logan and Ororo, and the New Mutants are coming as well. I won't be able to get a letter, so you'll have to send an email, though I can't guarantee that I'll answer it.

-

Dear Kitty,

I'm going online in an hour. Pietro said it's the only time he'll let me onto the computer. I'll talk to you then.

Love,

Lance

-

Dear Lance,

Can't go online in that time. Have a Danger Room session with Logan.

Yours truly,

Kitty

-

Dear Kitty,

All right then, how about at five?

Love,

(What's with the yours truly?)

Lance

-

Dear Lance,

I can't go on at five. The Professor wants to talk to us about relationships and telling us to be careful and safe sex and stuff like that. I think it has something to do with Jean and Scott and the Halloween dance last year. But don't tell them I told you.

_Yours truly,_

Kitty

-

Dear Kitty,

_For God's sake if you want to deliver a letter drop it off yourself! I'm not your slave!_

Rogue

Dear Lance,

_I'm not sending anymore letters to Kitty, so go screw yourself!!!!!!!_

The Pietro

-

_Three weeks later_

_-_

_So, tell me again why we're in school listening to Mr. Leon deliver the most boring speech that has ever graced the earth? _

_- P_

Because I talked to your old man and convinced him that it would be good for us to go to school. And he talked to Kelly and we're baaaa-aaack!! Kelly seemed pretty beat up. I think Magneto did a little more than 'convince' him. Maybe he sent Mystique after him. She did seem unusually happy that day, although she might have discovered that stash of marijuana that Todd has. I told him to get rid of it, but I guess it's a good thing to have around to slip in her food when she's in a bad mood.

- L

_Maybe, but that doesn't explain why Wanda, Toad and Blob don't have to go to school? Why is it just me and you?_

_- P_

Because Wanda said that if I make her go to school she'll shove my 'manliness' right up my ass. And I didn't want Magneto to let Toad and Blob into school. I just came back here to talk to Kitty, but I completely forgot that she was going to Switzerland, so now we're both trapped in school for no damn reason listening to Mr. Leon blab on about alkenes and polymers.

- L

_I'm just glad that he's so caught up into his little speech that he doesn't notice us passing notes. He's so blind he wouldn't notice if I danced naked in front of him. But never mind that. I know why _you're _back in school, but why am _I _back in school? This is so boring. I swear I'm leaving once this class is over! _

_- P_

I didn't want to be here alone. Please don't leave.

- L

_Stop pouting!!!! You know I can't resist that sad pout!!!!! It's not fair!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!! _

_-P_

: D?

- L

…_just go die._

_- P_

Thanks. Now, back to Kitty. What am I going to do? I mean, we've been dating for a while but ever since the incident at the V dance she's been completely distant and angry. Every time she sends me an email it's to shout at me or get annoyed at me. She was pissed off because I didn't answer her last letter, but it wasn't my fault!! Fatso Frank made me work extra hours at the garage for three days! She expects me to be at her beck and call every single minute of every single day!!! I'm not her slave!!!

- L

_Exactly. Look, I don't know how to say this but…you should _

_Try to…_

_Don't be…_

_Oh enough! I'll just give it to you straight. You're too good for her. _

_Forget her! You don't need her. There are loads of chicks out there, just waiting to be caught up in a whirlwind romance. Find one of them. Kitty doesn't deserve you. You're way better. Next time she should _work _for her relationship instead of sitting back and making _the boyfriend_ act as her slave. _

_- P_

You're right! I should forget her!! Wait, but I love her…no, she doesn't give a damn about how I feel!! THAT'S IT!! It's OVER!!!!!!! OVER between us. I'll send her a letter. No, wait, face to _freaking_ face!! I'm breaking up with her, face to face!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- L

_Think you've overdone it with the exclamation marks? _

_- P_

Yeah. I guess so. But anyway, it's over for us. That's it. Finished.

- L

_You sure? I mean, do you really want to be so hasty? Maybe you should think about it…_

_- P_

Pietro! Stop being so unsure and indecisive. It's over. That's it.

- L

_Well…alright. When are you going to talk to Kitty?_

_- P_

When she comes back, which is tomorrow.

- L

_Fine. It's your choice. But just consider it. I know I said all that stuff, but out of all of us, I'm the only one who's really suited for quick decisions Lance. I'm just looking out for you._

_- P_

I stand by what I said. But I'll think about it. Wow Pietro, a selfless act. I thought you were incapable of such a thing.

- L

_Don't get used to it. Now, for a change of subject, I'm thinking of 'The Pietro' as an official name. I already suggested this to Pryde, and I think she agrees that it's a very good name. _

_- P_

It's kind of - wait you talked to Kitty? When?? What did she say?? _Tell me_!!

- L

_Oh dear, look at the time. I must be off and…educate. I mean, learn. See ya Lancy!_

_- : D P_

PIETROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

- L

_Tut tut Lance, it's rude to stick up your middle finger. _

_- ; D P_

_-_

_**Rogue-a-licious has entered the conversation**_

**Rogue-a-licious: **What's wrong Kitty? Saw you crying your eyes out this morning at school. Why aren't you at school anymore? You were here this morning. You're not sick again are you?

**PrettyKitty15: **Lance broke up with me!

**Rogue-a-licious: **WTFOMFGWHATTHEHELLYOUTALKINGBOUT???????

**PrettyKitty15: **I know!! I saw him at school today and he just came up to me and totally broke up with me!! I can't believe it: (

**Rogue-a-licious: **Wow, jeez. But why??

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, he was saying all this stuff about how I was too controlling and obsessive and he couldn't stay with a girl who had to be in control of every little thing. It hurt sooooo much Rogue!! I couldn't stop crying and I accidentally hit my head on the wall 'cause I tripped and I had to go home because I was totally whacked out and I couldn't walk properly.

**Rogue-a-licious: **OMG. I have to have a talk with him

**PrettyKitty15: **That won't make him want me back.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Fine, I'll twist his arm a little bit.

**PrettyKitty15: **No. I just…I can't believe this. I didn't actually _want _to break up with him. I mean, I was mad, but I love him!! WHYYYYY?? Oh God I miss him sooooo much…

**Rogue-a-licious: **Of course you do Kitty. You guys had an on-off relationship for absolutely ages. It's bound to hurt. But you'll get over it Kitty. Pretty soon you'll look back and say, 'oh, it was just a little thing we had when we were kids, no biggie.'

**PrettyKitty15: **Okay, first of all, I'll never, _ever _say 'no biggie' because it's completely _lame_. Second of all, I don't _want _to look back and say that. I WANT to be with him forever!! Oh…my…God…this is what a heart attack feels like. I'm…I'm hyperventilating. Everything's going black…I think I'm going to pass out…I'm…I'm not breathing very well…it hurts too much…

**Rogue-a-licious: **If that were happening you wouldn't be typing. You'd be on the floor having a fit.

_**MaximofftheGod has entered the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Fine, but my heart does hurt.

**MaximofftheGod: **Hey. Lance told me about you guys breaking up. Sorry, but I guess it's for the best.

**PrettyKitty15: **Shut up Pietro.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Sorry Kit, but I've got to agree with _The_ Pietro here, for once.

**MaximofftheGod: **Thanks Rogue. More points to you for using 'the' in front of my name. It makes me sound so…powerful doesn't it? Now, back to _The _Rejected. How you holding up?

**PrettyKitty15: **Fine. I'm doing fine. I'm doing great.

**Rogue-a-licious: **When did you guys become friends? Last time I heard, you guys were bickering over forty dollars, now you guys are always chatting.

**MaximofftheGod: **We are not friends. We are _chat buddies_. I give her info on her ex and she pays me. It's a good deal for everybody. We do not acknowledge each other except on chat. And we ARE NOT FRIENDS.

**PrettyKitty15: **I second that. How's Lance?

**MaximofftheGod: **Why don't you see for yourself? He's online. Must be on Fatso Frank's computer.

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has been invited into the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **PIETRO!! WHAT THE HELL!!

**MaximofftheGod: **I don't want to be the messenger.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Pietro…why did you invite me into this conversation?

**MaximofftheGod: **You guys need to talk things out. Maybe doing this over chat is tasteless, but at least other people won't get an earful from you guys screaming at each other. Now, Rogue, I suggest we depart with haste.

**Rogue-a-licious: **For the second time today, we are in agreement.

_**MaximofftheGod has left the conversation**_

_**Rogue-a-licious has left the conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I can't believe this. I'm going to kill Pietro.

**PrettyKitty15: **I know, but they're right. We have to talk this out.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Talk abut _what_? The fact that you're always controlling me and you never let me do _anything _without getting mad and jealous?

**PrettyKitty15: **You _kissed _another girl!! You _made out _with another girl, IN FRONT OF ME!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Because you were in Wagner's lap!!

**PrettyKitty15: **I WAS JUST DANCING WITH HIM!! YOU WERE JUST GETTING YOUR STUPID JEALOUSY GET TO YOU!!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD:**There's no need to shout.

**PrettyKitty15: **I'm not shouting!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You are using exclamation marks and CAPITAL LETTERS. That is shouting.

**PrettyKitty15: **WELL SCREW YOU LANCE!! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR IDIOCY AND THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER TAKE THE RELATIONSHIP SERIOUSLY!!!!! YOU MADE OUT WITH THAT _SLUT _HILARY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FREAKING SAY SORRY!!!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **But…but…

**PrettyKitty15: **YOU THINK ABOUT NOTHING BUT YOURSELF AND YOU ALWAYS HURT ME AND THEN BLAME ALL YOUR SILLY SHIT ON ME!!! WELL I'M TIRED OF IT!! I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Kitty. Kitty, please don't…

**PrettyKitty15: **I never want to see your face again. I don't deserve this, Lance. I don't deserve a boyfriend who thinks he can fool around with other girls and thinks that I'll just let everything slide without being angry or annoyed. I don't deserve a boyfriend who doesn't work for his relationship. I'm done.

_**PrettyKitty15 has left the conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Kitty?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I'm really sorry for what I did…

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Kitty?? Kitty, please!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Kitty????

-

_One month later_

_-_

I've done it. I've screwed up my relationship forever.

- L

_Yeah. Pretty much. Oh well, it's just one relationship in one whole lifetime. You'll get over it pretty soon and be in another relationship. _

_- P_

I don't _want _another relationship. I want Kitty. I miss her so much Pietro!! One month of loneliness and complete shit!! She was the one. She was the one!! I always imagine growing up with her, having kids with her and growing old together. Sure, there'd be fights and stuff, but we'd _always _stay together. _Always_. But now…

- L

_It did seem like you'd be together forever. But…it's over Lance. It's been over for a month, and don't be so stupid as to hold onto something that's never going to happen. _

_- P_

Yeah. But Dennis Mane? He's a complete loser!! What the hell does she see in him??

- L

_Don't know but…crap, class over. What do you have next?_

_- P_

Math. You have Chem. right? I'll see you at lunch.

- L

_Yeah. Don't do anything drastic man._

_- P_

_-_

_Two months later._

_-_

Hey Pie,

What the hell was Lance doin on the roof? He lookd reel depresst n stuff, so jus askin. Sorri I had to give u a note, but blob n i r goin out to pizza plase so culdnt chat

Tode

-

**MaximofftheGod: **Look, Lance, I don't give a _damn _if you're missing Kitty, but don't you _ever, EVER _try to throw yourself off the roof ever again!! Did you even think before trying to top yourself? What about me and Toad and Blob?? Do you know, Toad was so freaking worried that he actually _wrote _me a _note_!! And you know how much he hates writing!!! But you never think about anyone but yourself?? Maybe Kitty was right, maybe you are stupid and selfish!!!

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I was spying on Kitty and Joshua.

**MaximofftheGod: **Oh. Oh, right. So she broke up with Dennis?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah. She's going from guy to guy and I'm still mourning over my loss. It's depressing. She doesn't care about me at all.

**MaximofftheGod: **You still moaning over her? Get over it. She doesn't care about you anymore. It's been three months. People get over _deaths _in a shorter time than you get over a relationship. You're such a baby.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You're such a great friend you know. So supportive and caring.

**MaximofftheGod: **I know I am. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go join Toad and Blob for an all you can eat buffet.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. YOU'RE ANNOYING AND STUPID AND I FREAKING HATE YOU!!!!!

**MaximofftheGod: **Well if that's your attitude, don't come whining to me every time you have a problem with your EX – girlfriend Kitty. Go find another friend who'll listen to your moaning.

_**MaximofftheGod has left the conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Sorry, Pietro. I didn't mean to sound like a whiny bitch.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Pietro?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Damn it…

-

_A week later._

_-_

Dear Kitty,

I really need to talk to you. I want to meet you somewhere to speak, but I think that maybe a letter would be, maybe tactless, but easier for both of us. I'm not sure if I can stand being rejected or screamed at again.

Okay, here's the truth:

I'm still in love with you.

Maybe it's really cliché, overdone and HOLLYWOOD for me to say that, but it's true. I'm crazy about you. I have been for the past few months. Ever since we broke up I still can't believe that we're no longer together. It's too painful for me to see you with another guy, and it so hurtful that I'm not the one holding you in my arms and laughing with you about the toilet paper stuck on Summers' shoe.

But I just needed to tell you that, and get it off my chest. It's been driving me absolutely nuts for ages and I just needed to tell you.

Love,

Lance

-

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **OMG, Lance just told me he loved me!

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **OOOOH! And you've waited so long…

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **I know! I miss him so much. So much!

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **So, did he tell you face to face? What did you say?

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **He sent me a letter.

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **How tacky and unromantic.

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **It is romantic considering he hates writing, so he cares enough to do that. And I guess he was scared. He thought I would reject him.

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **Well, then, ANSWER HIM!!!!!

-

Dear Lance,

I love you too. God, I can't believe we wasted all these months. I've loved you even though I went out with all those guys, but all I could think about was you.

I was so scared of getting rejected…

But I'm so glad you told me. I miss you so much. I think about you, especially when I watch movies with my friends.

I remember that time we were watching _Spiderman 2 _and I was cuddled up on your lap with a blanket and it was the most romantic and wonderful time I've ever had. I want that so much.

Oh screw this, I have to meet you. I can't say all this stuff in a letter!!

See me at the park at three, near the broken bench!!

_Love_,

Kitty

-

**MaximofftheGod: **So you met up with Kitty?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Of course I did. Wait, you've forgiven me, right?

**MaximofftheGod: **Of course. I couldn't burden an innocent person with a whiny bitch, could I? So, tell me about it.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Well, she sent me the letter and I got it at about one, so then I went to the park a bit later. And it was really annoying because they _fixed _the broken bench. So the both of us were just running around, calling for each other.

**MaximofftheGod: **How…unromantic.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I know. So then we see each other insert cheesy Hollywood scene and taa daa!!! We're back together and more in love than ever!!

**MaximofftheGod: **Good for you!! And I like the insert thing. Thank God, I couldn't imagine how awful it must be hearing Kitty rattle on and on about all the boring little details of your love life.

**PrettyKitty15: **And then, he told me he loved me!!!!

**Rogue-a-licious: **OMG it sounds soooooo romantic. _Note the sarcasm_. Sounds nice.

**JeantheQueen: **It sounds amazing Kitty. Really romantic.

**PrettyKitty15: **It's wonderful. Breaking up just made us realize how much we needed each other. I need him soooooo much. It's like, he's my oxygen.

**Rogue-a-licious: **: D

_**MaximofftheGod has entered the conversation**_

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered the conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod: **Hey, ladies, babes, chicks.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Hey Kitty…

**PrettyKitty15: **Hey Lance…

**MaximofftheGod: **Okay, I'm sensing a mushy moment so _The Pietro _is going to fly out of here heroically, swinging his cape behind him.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Me too.

**MaximofftheGod: **BTW, Rogue, can I borrow your conditioner?

**Rogue-a-licious: **Sure, if you give me back my bra. Oh and, STOP STEALING MY STUFF!!!

**MaximofftheGod: **Fine, you'll get the bra. But if it's a little bit stretched out, it wasn't my fault.

**Rogue-a-licious: **Stop wearing my stuff you pervert!

**MaximofftheGod: **Ha…ha…!!

**JeantheQueen: **I'm off. Bye Rogue. Bye Kitty. ; D

_**MaximofftheGod had left the conversation**_

_**JeantheQueen has left the conversation**_

_**Rogue-a-licious has left the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Wow. That was weird.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah, it's exhausting. But hey, they're pretty entertaining.

**PrettyKitty15: **Yeah…I missed you.

**IROCKTHEWORLD:**So did I. A lot. Three months is a long time.

**PrettyKitty15: **A long, long time. But anyway, I was thinking…want to go to Starbucks?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:**Sure. Of course. I'll meet you at three. I have to tell Pietro to distract Blob and Toad so they don't come to spy on us.

**PrettyKitty15: **Same. Rogue will do that for me. How are you going to get Pietro to actually distract them and not convince them to spy on us? He's the worst out of the three.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Good point. Maybe I'll ask Wanda. Or better yet, I'll pay him.

**PrettyKitty15: **Oh yeah, that works.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **So, Starbucks at three, I'll see you then.

**PrettyKitty15: **I love you.

**IROCKTHEWORLD:**I love you too.

**PrettyKitty15: **I know. : D

* * *

There it is. It ends on a happy note. Of course it does. I'm not about to leave you Lancitty lovers hating me. I'm really annoyed with the whole, 'I love you' ending, but whatever. It's too cheesy, but I guess that it's the best way to end this. So, hope you enjoyed and review!!

**Speeddemonrox: **Review. Review. Review.

- Speeddemonrox


End file.
